Revolutionary Girl
by Ayatsuji
Summary: Sometimes, when Kairi looked into the mirror, Kairi saw blond hair.


I don't write girls very often, and I'm not really even that into Kingdom Hearts. But I really loved Namine and I've always liked Kairi more than Sora and so here we have it: "Revolutionary Girl", the sister series to "Devil's Trill". I don't know how it will be received, but I hope it won't be badly—there's not enough GL in the world. 

(x) **Date:** 2006.06.09 - 2006.06.14  
(x) **Author:** Kuroi

(x) **Summary:** On Kairi, Namine, and the boys and girls in their lives.  
(x) **Pairing:** Kairi/Namine (only if you search for it)  
(x) **Warnings:** Possible implications of GL.  
(x) Kingdom Hearts II © Square Enix

Installment: 01  
Word Count: 623

* * *

— R E V O L U T I O N A R Y . G I R L —  
"Illusion"

—x—

Sometimes, when Kairi looked into the mirror, Kairi saw blond hair. The image would make her blink once or twice, and she'd shakily reach up to run her fingers through smooth, red tresses before deciding that yes, her hair was still red, and yes, she was probably just seeing things. Whenever her eyes dulled into a greyer blue, Kairi would shut her eyes tightly, and when she opened them again her eyes would be the Prussian blue they normally were. 

The blond and the grey-blue weren't the only strange things Kairi saw in the mirror. She liked to wear pink constantly—it was her favorite color, after all—and she liked wearing pinks of all different shades. Her favorite outfit was a light pink sundress with straps that were a deep magenta color, but she liked combinations of pink and white as well. Yet, when she looked into the looking glass—really _looked_—the pink would fade into a stunning white that hugged her frame and had no sleeves.

It confused her sometimes; the things she saw and her inability to look at her own reflection without it changing to an appearance she vaguely recognized as her self but wasn't her at all. The image in the mirror, the image in the water—they looked like her, with similar facial features and the same shape of body; but they weren't her and she knew that because she never wore only white and her hair was red, not yellow.

Kairi didn't know what was going on and didn't really want to know what was going on, but she hoped it would pass soon and maybe it was just a phase that only she went through. With this in mind, she slowly got used to the changing appearance of her double and sometimes she'd wave at the blonde-haired girl in the mirror and watch as the blonde-haired girl smiled at her but didn't wave back.

She—Kairi—occasionally began to dress in an all white apparel, and as Sora said that the color looked cute on her, she started to wear it more often. She also let her hair grow longer, and sometimes she'd part it in two so that one half hung over her shoulder and she kept the style because Riku said he liked it. But even though Riku liked it, Kairi wondered just where she had seen the look before; and although she greeted her double every morning, the red hair was a strong, distinguishing factor between the two of them and Kairi soon forgot the similarities. She still sometimes wondered why her reflection wasn't really her reflection, but most of the time she thought nothing of it and so this mutual existence—hers and the girl's—continued.

The girl in the mirror had a friend—a boy with spiky, but not unruly, blond hair and eyes that were bluer than even Sora's—who only ever visited the girl when Sora was around. But Kairi made no connections—between her and her double and Sora and his—because there were no connections to be made. When Sora visited, though, the girl in the mirror never looked at Kairi; Kairi would wave and only the boy would wave back. She wanted to say hello, sometimes, but she didn't know their names; and although the thought that maybe she should name them occurred to her, she figured it'd be too much trouble and they never talked together in the first place so what would be the point?

—

Kairi's reflection wasn't a reflection, and the mirror wasn't really a mirror. But Kairi didn't know that and the girl with blond hair who smiled at Kairi when Kairi waved good morning never cared to tell her. 

—x—

-end-

* * *

I doubt "Revolutionary Girl" will ever have the popularity of "Devil's Trill", but I hope it won't be badly received. I know this first drabble isn't as good as I could write—as I have written for "Devil's Trill", but it's the first time I'm writing about Kairi and Namine and, as with "Devil's Trill", I'm sure I'll get better as I write more of them. In any case, I hope you'll let me know what you thought of it anyway, and stick around for the next drabble!  



End file.
